


Total Drama Pokemon

by NicolasCarraway



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicolasCarraway/pseuds/NicolasCarraway
Summary: Just a list of what type of Pokemon I thought would suit the TD competitors. And my OCs





	Total Drama Pokemon

Brody’s Simisear (M) Monkey motif with Geoff  
Brody's first pokemon was a friendly little Pansear he'd take with him everywhere. It evolved into Simisear when Brody battled the Montreal Gym.  
Brody’s Clawitzer (M) Ocean themed  
While catching some waves on a beach, he accidentally wiped out and washed up on shore with a Clauncher on his trunks. Seeing how cool it was he decided to catch it. It evolved into Clawitzer when he fought the St Johns Gym.  
Brody’s Male Pyroar (M) A noble cat just seems to suit him, also pairs him with MacArthur  
While passing through some rocky terrain, Brody encountered a wild Litleo. After giving it some Pokemon food, it quickly took a liking to Brody and decided to join him on his journey. During his battle at the Vancouver Gym it evolved into Pyroar.  
Brody’s Heliolisk (F)  
One day Brody came across a Helioptile hiding in some bushes, it didn't want to come out to him at first but his Pokemon convinced it otherwise. When it finally came out and began to warm up to Brody, Helioptile chose to go with Brody and later evolved into Heliolisk when Brody found an Thunder Stone.  
Brody’s Arirathan (M)  
While doing some training near Niagara Falls Brody saw an Arirazura. Knowing they evolved into something totally boss he caught it with the help of Clauncher. It evolved into Arirathan during his 1st round battle at the Canadian Pokemon League.  
Brody’s Mantine (F) If he could he'd totally surf on this Pokemon  
While on Prince Edward Island, Brody encountered a Mantine that was stuck in the harbor. He knew he could use a Pokemon like that, so with the help of Clawitzer he was able to capture it.

MacArthur’s Arcanine (F) Dependable and loyal, to a degree  
When MacArthur was a kid she wanted so much to be a police woman and her pet Growlithe is was kept her inspired. Eventually when she and Growlithe were old enough to enter basic training, Growlithe evolved into Arcanine.  
MacArthur's Druddigon (M) I know for a fact she'd love this guy  
While traveling with Growlithe one day MacArthur noticed a Druddigon that was bullying all the smaller Pokemon in its path, so she decided to teach it a lesson and with Growlithe's help she caught it. It's since become one of her more powerful companions.  
MacArthur’s Female Pyroar (F) In a lions world, girls run it  
While traveling through the countryside, MacArthur came across a Litleo that was being chased by a swarm of Beedrill. Seeing that it needed help she used Druddigon to help scare off the Beedrill, Litleo was really grateful for the help and took an immediate liking to MacArthur and refused to leave her side. MacArthur figured that Litleo wanted to come with her so she made it her Pokemon. Sometime later it evolved into a Pyroar during her battle against the St. John's Gym Leader.  
MacArthur’s Dustwist (F)  
While hiking through the Badlands MacArthur got caught up in a herd of Tumbulwisp that rolled right over her. Unhappy at being caught in the cross hairs MacArthur noticed one that was slower than the rest and decided to capture it just for the hell of it. It evolved into Dustwist during her battle against the Saskatoon Gym.  
MacArthur’s Crabominable (M) Hefty and ready to fight  
When her family went on vacation to the tropics when she was younger MacArthur noticed the many Crabrawlers and knew she just had to have one. One day she noticed 2 scuffling and waited until one emerged victorious. She tried to capture the victor with Growlithe but it proved to be fruitless, so instead she went with the loser. This "loser" proved to be a very capable fighter under her tutelage and when both were hiking up a mountain one day it evolved into Crabominable.  
MacArthur’s Gligar (M) Surprisingly swift and nimble  
One day while doing their morning rounds a Gligar flew in out of nowhere and landed right in front of Sanders and MacArthur. For some reason it liked MacArthur the most and she thought she could use a Pokemon like it so she decided to catch it and it and proved very useful in helping them deal with a careless drag racer who was tearing up the road.

Sander’s Tyrogue (M) Prepared for combat  
While hiking in the forest Sanders wanted a grade A fighting Pokemon, and when she saw a Tyrogue in a fight with a Mienfoo she saw that onehad great potential. And when the match was over it was Tyrogue who was left standing and Sanders decided that she had found her newest Pokemon.  
Sanders’ Electivire (M) Not a wise idea to screw around with them around  
One day Sanders heard talk about a rouge Elekid that was living in the forest shocking Pokemon that trespassed on its territory. She thought that a Pokemon like that needed to learn some manners so she decided to track it down and capture it, which she did. It eventually evolved into Electabuzz during her gym battle against the Niagara Falls Gym Leader. Then it finally evolved into Electivire when she entered the Canadian Pokemon League and won third place (Semi-finalist).  
Sanders’ Skuntank (F) Secret weapon to use in crowd control  
After seeing a Stunky in action at the Canadian Pokemon League and hearing how some Officer Jenny's use them, Sanders decided to go on her next journey with the hope of catching one all her own. She soon came across one that was raiding local campsites and decided to catch it, it later evolved during her police cadet training.  
Sanders’ Spinarak (F) Useful in urban environments  
Sometime after she and MacArthur became partners they busted some local bank robbers, one of which had a Spinarak. Sanders noticed it was all alone now that its trainer was arrested. Sanders saw that it needed a friend, though Spinarak was a little afraid of her at first but it eventually warmed up to her and began its new life as a partner in crime-fighting.  
Sanders' Kraiken (M)- Octillery  
One day Sanders went fishing in a lake and reeled up a Calmtric and with the help of Stunky she captured it. It evolved into a Kraiken when Sanders used a thunder stone on it given by her grandmother.  
Sanders’ Talonflame (F) Powerful and commanding  
When Sanders first enrolled into the police academy she managed to catch a Fletchinder that was a pretty fast flier, she knew that a Pokemon like that could come in handy and one day Fletchinder evolved into Talonflame after dealing with some local thieves.

Junior’s Chespin (M) Cheerful and cute also it looks like it's wearing a hat  
When Junior started as a new trainer he was given his 1st Pokemon, a Chespin (that was the son of his Father's Chestnuaght) who became one of his closest friends.  
Junior’s Jayance (F)  
Junior always admired his father's Ignagle so he sought to get one all his own. With the help of Squirtle he was successful in capturing his own Blidgeon. Dwayne's Ignangle took him under his wing (pun fully intended) and one day at school Blidgeon became Jayance.  
Junior’s Squirtle (M) Young but doesn't quit  
One summer Junior and his family went to a lake and while doing some fishing with his father he hooked up a Squirtle. With the help of Chespin he caught it, much to the joy of both his dad and his Blastoise.  
Junior’s Trafikid (NA)  
A few years ago Junior was getting tired of his dad's Roadar following him everywhere (even though he was now technically a trainer) so he worked out a plea deal with his dad. He got a Trafikid who would fill in Roadar's role as his safety monitor and he was allowed much more freedom.  
Junior’s Comblin (M)  
As a present for going to middle school Junior was given a Pokemon egg. When it hatched it was revealed to be a Comblin, not just any Comblin but the offspring of his parents Orkuette.  
Junior’s Larvitar (M) Surprisingly puts up a fight  
On his 13th birthday Junior got his most recent Pokemon. A Larvitar that he caught in a local park using Squirtle. 

Dwayne’s Chestnaught (M) Mature and similar color scheme  
At the beginning of his journey (in his mid 20s) Dwayne got his 1st Pokemon, a loyal Chespin. Chespin evolved into Quilladin when Dwayne faced the Prince Edward Island Gym Leader, and finally into Chestnaught when he faced the Winnipeg Gym Leader.  
Dwayne’s Ignagle (M)  
While walking through the woods one day Dwayne noticed a Blidgeon that was caught in a trap with a broken wing. He knew it needed help so he helped it get out of there and was able to carry it to a Pokemon Center. After it was fully healed it returned to the wild, but the next day Dwayne encountered the same Blidgeon as he was having lunch. Dwayne could see that Blidgeon wanted to be with him so he caught it and made it his. It became Jayance when he battled the Saskatoon Gym Leader and Ignangle when he fought the St. John's Gym Leader.  
Dwayne’s Blastoise (M) Seems wise though still rather funny  
One day at the Great Lakes, Dwayne saw a Squirtle that showed great gumption. With the help of Jayance Dwayne captured the Squirtle and Squirtle later evolved into Wartortle while battling the Niagra Falls Gym. Wartortle finally evolved into Blastoise during his battle against the Badlands Gym Leader.  
Dwayne’s Male Orkuette (M)  
One day while traveling with a woman (who would later become his wife) she and Dwayne noticed 2 Comblins and decided to capture them. Their Comblin have since grown into husband and wife like them. His Comblin became an Orkuette during a training exercise a few days before the Canadian Pokemon League  
Dwayne’s Tyrannitar (M) You don't mess with his kid while he's around  
While on his way to challenge the Prince Edward Island Gym Leader, Dwayne came across a Larvitar that seemed hungry. So Dwayne gave him a piece of his sandwich which made Larvitar happy, then after after seeing how strong it was in battle Dwayne decided to catch it. Larvitar then evolved into Pupitar during his battle against the Toronto Gym. Then finally into Tyranitar during his 1st round battle in the Canadian Pokemon League.  
Dwayne’s Roadar (NA)  
When Junior was a little kid Dwayne was especially worried about his safety and he read in a parenting magazine about how Roadar is often used in protecting young children so he got one to monitor Junior. 

Kitty’s Female Meowstic (F) Pairs nicely with Emma  
When Kitty and her sister were old enough to have pokemon, they were each given an Espurr by their Mom. Espurr evolved into Meowstic during Kitty’s 3rd contest battle, earning her the ribbon.  
Kitty’s Elegant Vivillon (F) Butterflies just suit her  
When Kitty was old enough she decided she wanted to become a Pokemon Coordinator, so she was given a Scatterbug just like the one she and Emma found when they were little. Soon after starting her first journey, following the same route she and her sister took on HER first journey, Scatterbug soon evolved into Spewpa then finally into Vivillon (Elegant Pattern).  
Kitty’s Skitty (F) Need I say more?  
While passing through a small town on her way to Toronto, Kitty was crossing a bridge overlooking a river and noticed a box floating out of the tunnel. She could see it was a Skitty that had been abandoned by its trainer. Seeing it need help Kitty rescued it, gave it some food and it soon grew attached to her. It was then Kitty decided to catch Skitty and bring it along with her on her journey.  
Kitty’s Galaksyk (F)  
When Kitty and her Pokemon stopped for lunch in a small picnic area, someone or something was eating all their food. Turns out it was a Galestic that was hanging around and picking fights. Kitty decided to teach her a lesson and with the help of Meowstic she beat her. As Galestic prepared to leave Kitty offered to let her come on her journey and Galestic accepted. She evolved into Galaksyk to help Kitty earn her 5th and final contest ribbon, securing her a spot in the Canadian Grand Festival.  
Kitty’s Erangel (M)  
One day while Kitty was moving through the forest on her way to the next town, a heavy storm hit and Kitty noticed a cabin where she could take shelter till it passed. Once the storm was over Kitty noticed a Cheros that had an injured it’s wing in the storm. Since the nearest town was an hour away on foot she decided to bandage it’s wing and take care of it herself. After its wing was healed, it had grown an attachment to Kitty so she decided to bring it along with her on her journey. It evolved into Erangel when Kitty was training for the Performance Round for the Canadian Grand Festival.  
Kitty’s Goldeen (F) She'd find this fish pretty  
While fishing in a river, Kitty saw a pretty strong Goldeen that showed potential, so she decided to catch it. 

Emma’s Male Meowstic (M) Pairs nicely with Kitty  
When Emma and her sister were old enough to have pokemon, they were each given an Espurr by their Mom. Espurr evolved into Meowstic on Emma’s first day of high school when she battled with a classmate.  
Emma’s Meadow Vivillon (F) Pretty but not a pushover  
When Emma started out as a new trainer, her first Pokemon was a Scatterbug that she and Kitty found living in their backyard. Shortly after leaving on her first journey, with Kitty along to show her the ropes on becoming a trainer herself one day, Scatterbug became restless and evolved into Spewpa then finally into Vivillon (Meadow Pattern).  
Emma’s Kabuki Gardevoir (F) Mature and elegant and classy  
One day while on their way to Vancouver, Kitty and Emma came across a Ralts that was hiding in a bush with a hurt leg. With no Pokemon Center around, Emma had to nurse it herself. Fortunately she knew a thing or 2 about broken legs, after its leg was bandaged it formed a bond with Emma and Kitty convinced her into bringing it along with them. Once Ralts’ leg was better Emma decided to make it her Pokemon and it later evolved into Kirlia during Emma’s gym battle against the Ottawa Gym. Then finally into Gardevoir during one of her battles in high school.  
Emma’s Spritzee (F) Feminine but not frail  
While rushing to catch a train to Montreal, Emma and Kitty literally ran into a Spritzee that crossed their path. Fortunately it wasn’t hurt, but for some reason when they got on the train it followed them all the way to Montreal where Emma and Kitty were very surprised. But seeing that it obviously had potential, Emma decided to catch it and used it in her gym battle in Montreal.  
Emma’s Whimsicott (M) Cute face and fine hair  
While on their way to Winnipeg, Emma and Kitty came across a group of Cottonee. Liking how elegant they were, Emma wanted to catch one of her own. Just before she could choose a Pokemon, one Cottonee in particular took a liking to her so she decided to make it hers and so she did. Cottonee later evolved into Whimsicott when Emma and Kitty found a Leaf Stone and used it on Cottonee.  
Emma’s Thornaffe (M)  
While hiking through the woods one day Emma came across a Spinaffe that seemed very friendly so she decided to use Spritzee and capture it. It evolved into Thornaffe when Emma challenged Kitty and her Galaksyk to a battle. 

Jacques' Abomasnow (M) He is the mountain man  
Ever since he was a kid Jacques’ favorite type of Pokemon have always been Ice Types. One day he came across a Snover that was freezing local ponds so it could skate on them, Jacques really liked how it was doing that and they both really enjoyed it so the 2 of them formed a friendship. Snover later evolved into Abomasnow when it stepped on a Leaf Stone that was buried in the snow.  
Jacques’ Eiscorps (M)-  
One day Jacques came across a tough Scrozion that was causing mischief. Jacques admired it’s cunning nature and decided he could use Pokemon like that, so he decided to catch it for himself. It evolved into Eiscoprs shortly before he and Josee left for the race.  
Jacques' Kingdra (F) Has a certain je nu sais quois  
One day when Jacques came across a school of Seadra he noticed how strong they were when he saw 2 sparring with each other. He knew he had to catch one, and so he caught the victor. Then one day while he and Josee were training at the sea shore she tested her Swanna against his Seadra. During that time Seadra dove deep into the water and the next thing there was a bright light glowing from the water and Seadra reemerged from the water a newly evolved Kingdra, due to a Water Stone at the bottom of the sea floor.  
Jacques’ Beartic (M) Polar bears just suit him  
While hiking up a mountain trail, Jacques came across a rouge Beartic that showed a great amount of strength. With the help of Abomasnow he was able to capture it.  
Jacques’ Mamoswine (M) Another cold weather creature  
One day Jacques heard a strange sound coming from the woods so she decided to go check it out. He soon discovered that it was a Swinub that was was being bullied by 2 Zangoose. So with the help of Beartic he was able to drive the Zangoose away, afterwards Swinub seemed to imprint itself on him and decided to stay with him. Sometime later Swinub evolved into Piloswine when it learned Ancient Power then finally into Mamoswine, while he and Josee were preparing for the Olympics.  
Jacques’ Avalugg (M) Need I say more?  
While he and Josee were practicing their performance on a frozen pond, Jacques accidentally lost control and slid right into a snowbank and landed on what he thought was an ice chunk. Only it turned out to be a Bergmite, since he had a thing for Ice Types (obviously) he decided to catch it. Then one day when Jacques battled an old rival of his, Bergmite evolved into Avalugg. Jacques even sometimes rest on its back after an intense day of practicing with Josee.

Josee’s Golden Swanna (F) Has been compared to a swan several times  
When Josee was young she wanted more than anything to be a Pokemon Ice Performer and the first Pokemon she met that would make that dream a reality was a Swanna. Josee' found a rare Golden variety of Ducklett living in the wild and just like her it LOVED being the center of attention so captured it and made it her partner. The 2 of them were a perfect team until she found a water stone and used it to evolve Ducklett into the beautiful Swanna.  
Josse’s Jynx (F) The original Ice Queen  
While on their way to a competition Josee and Jacques were being followed by a Smoochum that seemed to be interested in them, it even followed them to the show. After the competition it demonstrated how it copied their performance, Josee saw that it had potential and decided to catch it for her performances. Smoochum later evolved into Jynx during another one of Josee and Jacques performances.  
Josee’s Froslass (F) Yuki Onna motif  
When Josee' wanted to add something new to her performances she set her sights on a Froslass that had great potential. She found one in the wilds of Halifax.  
Josee’s Frostter (M)-  
When Josee and Jacques first became partners, one of their rehearsals was interrupted by a stray Frostter who wandered into the arena and wouldn't stop bugging them. Thinking she could find use for a Pokemon like that she decided to catch it and was frequently incorporated into their performances.  
Josee’s Arvulpa (M)  
After witnessing the remarkable performance of a Arvulpa on TV Jose knew she had to have one of her own. Then one day when she spotted an Farox drinking from a spring she decided to catch and evolve it into Arvulpa, which it did after a lot of intense training.  
Josee’s Aurorus (F) Beautiful and icy  
As a prize for winning one competition Jacques and Josee were rewarded with a revitalized Amaura. Jacques decided to let Josee have it and she loved it with all of her heart. Then one night, while Jacques and Josee were observing the Aurora Borealis, Amarua evolved into the beautiful Aurorus. 

Jen’s Braixen (F) It's got moxie and it's feminine  
When Jen was old enough to become a Coordinator her first Pokemon was Fennekin, the 2 of them became great partners and gave such dazzling performances. During her third contest Fennekin evolved into Braixen, earning Jen her third ribbon.  
Jen’s Sensu Oricorio (F) Color scheme  
The 1st Pokemon Jen and Fennekin ever caught. One day in the forest Jen noticed an Oricorio that matched her outfit perfectly so with Fennekin's help she caught it.  
Jen’s Debutante Furfrou (F) Has many looks  
In honor of their 1 year anniversary of working together. Tom and Jen both went and got a pair of Furfrou, Jen got hers trimmed in a Debutante cut.  
Jen’s Brionne (F) Matches her both in personality and appearance  
For her 13th birthday Jen received a Pokemon egg. Eventually it hatched into a Popplio and she loved t it because she knew it might one day become a Primarina. While both were practicing on the shore one day they got in a scuffle with a Sharpedo and Popplio managed to defeat it, causing it to evolve into Brionne.  
Jen’s Desprit (M)  
When Jen entered a Pokemon Fashion show, she won the grand prize; a Pokemon Egg. Jen was full of joy and when it hatched Jen could see it was a Emprit and she just fell absolutely in love with it, raising it like her own. Pretty soon after a few months it evolved into Desprit during Jen’s contest battle against an old friend of hers.  
Jen’s Prismavian (M)  
When she was little Jen once saw a coordinator use a Prismavian in a performance and knew she had to have one herself one day. While walking through the forest on a local path, Jen soon came to a quaint little spring with a sparkling waterfall. So she and her Pokemon decided to stop and take a little break, while they were relaxing a Cygnimbus came out of nowhere and started to drink, at that moment Jen seized her opportunity and with Emprit's hypnosis she caught it.

Tom’s Nuzleaf (M) Similar Body Type  
When Tom was traveling one summer he accidentally ended up in a forest, where he ended up angering the Grass-Type inhabitants with his presence. Except for a little Seedot that was actually fascinated by him and ended up following him after he found his way out. Once Tom found out he decided to let Seedot come along with him on his journey, where it later evolved into Nuzleaf when it stumbled onto a Leaf Stone.  
Tom’s Winter Sawsbuck (M) Chic and cool  
One day Tom accidentally disturbed a colony of Venipede that began to chase him, until out of nowhere a Deerling appeared and calmed them down with Sweet Scent. After thanking Deerling for saving him, it began to follow Tom for awhile, afterwords Tom realized Deerling liked him and decided to catch it. Deerling evolved one Christmas Day, much to Tom's total surprise and Joy.  
Tom’s Dandy Fufrou (M) Has many looks  
In honor of their 1 year anniversary of working together. Tom and Jen both went and got a pair of Furfrou, Tom got his trimmed in a Dandy cut.  
Tom’s Dewott (M) Body type and color scheme  
When Tom entered and won a Poke-costume contest, the prize was a Pokemon egg. When it was time to hatch, it hatched into an Oshawott and it eventually evolved into Dewott, when Tom challenged and won against the Prince Edward Island Gym Leader.  
Tom’s Coronix (F)  
One day while practicing for an upcoming performance, Tom didn’t know that he was being watched from the trees by a Feunix that admired his style. Pretty soon it began to interfere with Tom’s rehearsals, but then Tom realized that it wanted in on their act so he decided to catch it. Chysanix evolved into Coronix during a battle with Jen  
Tom’s Principace (M)  
When Tom and Jen went to the shore once both noticed a Marishel that was just irking them to battle. Tom conceded and with the help of Nuzleaf he defeated it. He didn't want to capture it but as Marishel kept showing up throughout the day Tom realized it wanted to be his Pokemon so at sunset he finally captured it. It evolved into Principace when Tom got an aqua-stone for his birthday and used it on him. 

Crimson’s Ballecabre (F)  
On their first date Ennui took her to a cave where all types of dark Pokemon lived. Suddenly a swarm of Battelet flew out, but 2 stayed behind and Crimson & Ennui decided to capture them both. They evolved one night during a Supermoon  
Crimson’s Haunter (M) Kooky and Spooky  
While exploring an old abandoned house that was rumored to be haunted, Crimson saw a Gastly that was living there and scaring people. Beguiled by Crimson’s goth ways, it stayed with her and soon evolved into Haunter while Crimson was hanging out in a local cemetery.  
Crimson’s Banette (F) She'd want a plush of this  
While practicing some sort of ritual in the forest at night, Crimson thought it had come true only to find out it was just a lonely Shuppet looking for a friend. Since she saw the 2 of them as outcasts she took it in. Shuppet later evolved into Banette when Crimson used Dusk stone on it.  
Crimson’s Gotherita (F) Need I say more?  
When she and Ennui first started dating, Crimson entered a goth poetry reading were she won Pokemon egg that hatched into a Gothita. Two years later it evolved into Gotherita when it accidentally got separated from Crimson and Ennui and battled a gang of Grimer as Crimson and Ennui watched.  
Crimson’s Meritouse (M)  
One day when Crimson and Gotherita got separated from each other by a swarm of Beedrill, Crimson felt as if she was being followed and she was. It was a Wingouse who helped her find Gotherita, after growing attached to Crimson it stayed with her then later evolved into Meritouse after battle against one of Crimson’s fellow goths.  
Crimson’s Graveaper (M)  
When Crimson heard about a rouge Graveton living in a nearby cemetery she decided that she wanted to catch it. As dusk fell she went to go see if she could find it and when she did she caught it with the help of Gastly. It evolved into Graveaper one Halloween night. 

Ennui’s Arbok (F) I think he'd love snakes  
When Ennui found a Pokemon egg all alone in the forest he took it home and waited for it to hatch. After 3 days it hatched into an Ekans whom Ennui raised as his own, it soon evolved in Arbok which earned Ennui the title “The Dark Master” to some of his friends.  
Ennui’s Cofagrigus (M) Undead mummy motif  
When Ennui heard about a supposedly haunted house, he decided to go and see if it was true. Once inside there were some pretty strange things going on, but he soon found out it was really a Yamask that was living there. Ennui found its mischievous nature very amusing, so he offered Yamask to come with him on his journey and Yamask accepted. Sometime later it evolved into Cofagrigus when he challenged the Ottawa Gym.  
Ennui’s Macadance (M) Ash Marowak  
On their first date Ennui took Crimson to a cave where all types of dark Pokemon lived. Suddenly a swarm of Battelet flew out, but 2 stayed behind and Crimson & Ennui decided to capture them both. They evolved one night during a Supermoon.  
Ennui’s Dusclops (M) Ghosts. What else is there to say?  
When Ennui brought Crimson to a punk metal rock concert in an old abandoned warehouse they met a Duskull that seem to be very interested in them, Ennui especially. So he decided to catch it. It later evolved into Dusclops one Halloween night.  
Ennui’s Mordile (M)  
One night Ennui was walking home all alone, but he wasn't. Unbeknownst to him a Mordile was following him, just waiting to scare him. Mordile tried to scare him, but to no avail. Mordile was impressed by someone this fearless so he opted to battle Ennui. Ennui used Duskull and was victorious, claiming a new partner in the process.  
Ennui’s Nidoran (M) Represents Loki  
During their garden challenge in Australia, Crimson and Ennui made friends with a male Nidoran whom they named Loki.

Devin’s Ivysaur (M) Color scheme, also quite dependable  
When Devin started out as a new trainer his first Pokemon was the Grass Type Bulbasaur. Which later evolved into Ivysaur during a battle with his best friend Carrie.  
Devin’s Semisage (M) Color scheme  
The first Pokemon Devin caught was a Pansage he and Bulbasur encountered while hiking through the woods. Pansage soon became his 2nd best fighter and evolved into Semisage when he found a grass-stone  
Devin’s Gallade (M) Will fight for Carrie  
One summer day Devin and Carrie where walking through a meadow and noticed 2 Ralts that seemed as good of friends as them. So they decided to capture them in a tag battle. By the start of the school year both had evolved into Kirlia. His Kirlia became a Gallade when Carrie gave Devin a dawn-stone for his birthday.  
Devin’s Hibberia (F)  
One birthday Devin was given a Somnine by an aunt. It became a Hibberia when he fought the Niagara Falls Gym Leader.  
Devin’s Delphim (F)  
One day Devin and Carrie went to the shore to get some water Pokemon. Devin reeled up a Delphim and with the help of Ivysaur he caught Delphim  
Devin’s Raysure (M)  
While doing some training on Prince Edward Island Devin saw a Jesiscus practically skating across the water, he knew he had to have that Pokemon so with the help of Delphim he caught it. Jesiscus evolved into Raysure during Devin's 1st round battle in the Canadian Pokemon League 

Carrie’s Bayleef (F) A gentle grass type just seems to really suit her  
When Carrie started out as a new trainer her first Pokemon was the Grass Type Chikorita. The 2 of them soon became perfect partners and Chikorita later evolved into Bayleef during her battle against the Niagara Falls Gym Leader.  
Carrie’s Blioom (M)  
For her 14th birthday Devin got Carrie a Pokemon he knew she wanted but never could capture, so he went out and caught her a Blioom. (Don't tell her other Pokemon this but Blioom is her favorite because it's a gift from Devin)  
Carrie’s Kirlia (F) Very similar in appearance  
One summer day Devin and Carrie where walking through a meadow and noticed 2 Ralts that seemed as good of friends as them. So they decided to capture them in a tag battle. By the start of the school year both had evolved into Kirlia. Like Carrie does on Devin, Kirlia has a major crush on Gallade and can't wait to be a Gardevoir.  
Carrie’s Ledian (F) Monymfly  
One summer Carrie found a Ledyba pollinating the flowers of a tree. She knew they evolved into Ledian and she always wanted one so she caught it. It had grown exponentially by the end of the summer and a few days later it became Ledian when she and Devin had a sparring match at school.  
Carrie’s Sunflora (F) Blonde petals=Blonde hair  
While on her way to Ottawa Carrie ran into a Sunkern that was all alone. So Carrie took Sunkern in and during her match in Ottawa all her love and faith in Sunkern allowed it to evolve into Sunflora  
Carrie’s Vulpix (F) Cute and charming  
While on her way to Vancouver, Carrie came across a Pokemon egg that was all alone. So she picked it up and decided to raise it herself and when it hatched it was a Vulpix and loved Carrie like a mother.

Mary’s Elgyem (F) High IQ  
One night Mary was stargazing and stumbled upon a most peculiar Pokemon. She was intrigued by its large head and decided to capture it for a full analysis. Elgyem has since become her best pokemon partner  
Mary’s Krokorok (M) Skinny like her, also color scheme  
While studying the behavior of some local Sandile, Mary caught the attention of one in particular that seemed interested in her. Wanting to learn more about Sandile so she caught it and it later evolved into Krokork after her studies paid off during a match with a classmate.  
Mary’s Noctowl (M) Owls represent intelligence, also color scheme  
While on her way to Ottawa, Mary accidentally got lost and ended up in a Forest where she encountered a Hoothoot that helped her find his way out of the forest. It also helped her whenever she encountered any of the Stantler that lived there who put people under their Hypnosis. Once they got out, they both took a liking to each other, so Mary decided to catch Hoothoot and it later evolved in Noctowl when Mary entered a PokeRinger competition and won.  
Mary’s Mr. Mime (M) I think she'd be fascinated to study how it makes mirrors out of nothing, also doesn't speak much  
One day Mary noticed some strange goings on in the forest, Mary soon discovered it was a Mime Jr. Seeing how clever it was, Mary knew she could use a Pokemon like it so she caught, sometime later it evolved into Mr. Mime when it learned how to use Trick Room.  
Mary’s Cucunner (F)  
One day when Mary was out in the badlands she observed a Pokemon running across the land very quickly. When she realized it was a Qwikchik she knew she had to have it. So with the help of Noctowl she captured it. It evolved into Runarral when both of them entered a Pokeathalon and were victorious. It finally evolved into Cucunner during a sparring match with Ellody.  
Marry’s Wingull (F) Beak reminds me of nose  
One day when Mary was having a donut on a local board walk she attracted a few Wingull that wanted her donut, but she used her quick wits to outsmart them. Though when one stuck around Mary decided to catch it.

Ellody’s Reuniclus (F) Got a lot of brian power  
When the time came for Ellody to have her first Pokemon her parents knew they had to get her one that was a intellectual equal so with the help of a friend they found the perfect match for her, a Solosis. They became the best of friends and Ellody loved to test its psychic abilities. On her first day of high school it evolved into a Duosion when she sparred with another student. And on the day she graduated (With honors I might add) Duosion evolved into Reuniclus  
Ellody’s Ovispace (F)  
One day Ellody and Duosion were walking through a field and Ellody felt as if she was being followed. Turns out she was right, it was an Ovien that seemed to be interested in her for some reason. Apparently it admired their intelligence, and they were equally enamored so she decided to catch it. Sometime later Ovien evolved into Alispace when Ellody challenged Toronto Gym. Then finally into Ovispace when Ellody had a sparring match with Mary.  
Ellody’s Chinchou (F) Represents the genius lightbulb  
For her 13th birthday Ellody received a Pokemon Egg. After a few weeks it hatched into a cute little Chinchou, which she took to heart and raised it as her own  
Ellody’s Tranquill (F) Plain and ordinary looking  
One day, Ellody was asked to deliver a very important message to the Pokemon Center in a town that was about a half a days journey on foot. When she was halfway there she saw that the main road was closed and there was no time to lose. Just then she spotted a Pidove and she knew how they were trained to deliver messages so she decided to catch it and use it to deliver the message. After the job was successful Ellody had found a new member to her team who later evolved into Tranquil during a match with a classmate.  
Ellody’s Araquanid (M) Something tells me she's fascinated by arthropods  
One day Ellody came upon a Dewpider on the surface of a pond as it was creating a fascinating work of art with Spider Web, intrigued by this Ellody wanted to learn more about it so she caught it. It evolved when she had a battle with Mary  
Ellody’s Corinlophus (M)  
When she won a science competition Ellody was invited to visit a Poke-fossil restoration lab. It was there she observed a small revitalized heard of Unpolophus, then a revitalized Tyrantrum went rouge so Ellody used her psychic types to corral it. The scientists were so grateful they allowed her to have a revitalized Pokemon. She chose one of the Unpolophus. It evolved into Cornilophus when Ellody obtained a water-stone and utilized it on her revitalized Pokemon. 

Ryan’s Machoke (M) Need I saw more  
When Ryan was growing up one of his closest friends was a Machop who he practiced everyday with and when Ryan was old enough to become a trainer he and Mochop became partners. Machop soon evolved into Machoke during Ryan’s gym battle the Toronto Gym Leader.  
Ryan’s Nidoking (M) Couple motif with Stephanie  
One day Ryan came across a male Nidoran that was being chased by a flock of Spearow. With the help of Machop he was able to drive off the Spearow and save Nidoran. Afterwards he decided to take him in, pretty soon Nidoran evolved into Nidorino during his gym battle against the Prince Edward Island Gym Leader. Then finally into Nidoking during his gym battle against the Nova Scotia Gym Leader.  
Ryan’s Hariyama (M) He's strong  
One day Ryan came across a Makuhita that was bullying smaller Pokemon, so Ryan decided to teach it some manners. But it turned out Makuhita was bullying others because it had no friends and was jealous of the other Pokemon. Feeling a bit sorry for the poor guy, Ryan decided to be his friend and bring it along on his journey. Makuhita soon evolved into Hariyama during a Pokemon battle against one of Ryan’s old friends.  
Ryan’s Barbaracle (M) Similar body shape  
Looking for water Pokemon on Prince Edward Island Ryan went fishing and reeled up a Binacle, initially unimpressed he tossed it back but later that day it reappeared just as Ryan hooked a Kingler and before Ryan could capture Kingler it battled Kingler, becoming Barbaracle in the process. When all was said and done it was the victor and Ryan allowed it onto his team.  
Ryan’s Impavinal (F)- Corviknight  
One day Ryan came across a Centurial that was laying injured in a clearing, seeing how it needed help Ryan brought it to the nearest Pokemon Center. Afterwards it followed Ryan on his way to his next gym, seeing that it possessed great strength Ryan decided to catch it. Centurial evolved into Impavinal when Ryan fought the Saskatoon Gym Leader.  
Ryan’s Canyolem (M)  
While hiking through the mountains Ryan encountered a Crevassus, he decided he wanted to catch one and evolve it, so that’s just what he did thanks to Machop and an intense workout program.

Stephanie’s Bisharp (F) If it came down to it she'd cut a bitch  
When Stephanie was old enough to become a trainer, she met a wild Pawniard that loved to spare. Stephanie decided to make it her first Pokemon. Pawniard eventually evolved into Bisharp sometime before her third gym battle during one of her training sessions.  
Stephanie’s Nidoqueen (F) Couple motif with Ryan  
Just outside Vancouver Stephanie encountered a group of Nidoran, she was able to capture one of them after she saved them from an Ursaring. Nidoran later evolved into Nidorina when she entered and won a tag team battle tournament with an old friend. Nidorina finally evolved into Nidoqueen during her battle against the St. Johns Gym Leader.  
Stephanie’s Salazzle (F) One hot body  
While out in the badlands one day Stephanie saw a Salandit and figured she could use a pokemon with powerful poison so she captured it (very carefully I might add). It became a Salazzle during her 1st match of the Canadian Pokemon League.  
Stephanie’s Heavure (M)  
One day while walking along a long narrow river Stephanie saw a Heavure trying to capture the Remoraid in the water Stephanie was impressed by its speed and agility so she decided to catch it  
Stephanie’s Mienshao (F) Graceful but puts up a fight  
When Stephannie heard talk about a rouge Mienfoo living in nearby field that was beating up any Pokemon that trespassed on its territory, she knew she had to catch it for herself and she did. After a while Mienfoo soon evolved into a very strong and powerful Mienshao during Stephanie’s gym battle against the Vancouver Gym Leader.  
Stephanie’s Bankash (M)  
Walking through the city one day Stephanie noticed what she thought was spare change but it was actually Monyo. Though perplexed by this steel type she decided to capture it once she realized it wanted to battle her and with Mienfoo's help she succeeded. It became Bankash when Stephanie battled an old friend. 

Pete’s Turtonator (M) turtles are kind fo slow  
Pete's oldest companion is Turtonator. Obtained when he was in his late 20s, they've stuck by each other through thick and thin.  
Pete’s Relicanth (F) An old antique, like him  
One day while fishing on the beach, Pete caught a Pokemon that really put up a fight. Turns out it was a Relicanth and a pretty big one too, Pete knew he could catch it and so he did.  
Pete’s Aegislash (M) Just seems old like him  
Sometime in his 30s Pete meet a Honedge that displayed great power. Using Turtonator Honedge was captured. During his 1st battle at the Canadian Pokemon League Honedge evolved into Doublade. Doublade evolved into Aegislash when Pete used a dusk stone on him he got for his 45th birthday.  
Pete’s Heracross (M) Beetle brothers with Gerry  
While hiking through the woods one day with his (then 10 year old) son, Pete encountered a Heracross that was feeding off honey from a large tree. With the help of Turtonator he captured it.  
Pete’s Durant (M) Has undoubtedly worked hard over the years  
One of Pete's more recent additions. While exploring an underground cave, Pete accidentally disturbed a colony of Durants that began to chase him but with the help of Heracross Pete was able to fend off the Durant, driving them back into their tunnel. Though there was one that was out cold, Pete couldn’t pass up the opportunity so he caught it.  
Pete’s Trapinch (M) Color scheme  
A couple of years ago Pete was on a trip of the Canadian Bad Lands. He suddenly found himself in the sand trap of a Trapinch, with the help of Aegislash he escaped, he then used Aegislash to successfully capture that Trapinch. 

Gerry’s Mooskolt (M)  
One of Gerry's elder and more reliable Pokemon, Mooskolt was obtained as an Melkirk sometime in the 70s. He evolved when Gerry found a Thunder stone and used it on him.  
Gerry’s Vigoroth (M) Color scheme  
While on his way to challenge the Ottawa Gym, Gerry encountered a group of Slakoth. One was stealing food from his backpack and it also took a liking to him. So with the help of his Melkirk, he was able to catch Slakoth and during the 1st round of the Canadian Pokemon League he evolved into Vigoroth.  
Gerry’s Bronzong (NA) Looks quite old  
Gerry's eldest (still alive) companion. When Gerry was in his late 20s he was hiking through a Valley known for it's Steel type Pokemon and he stumbled upon a Bronzor. He didn't think much of it but then it started to follow him out of the Valley he decided to capture him. Bronzor evolved when Gerry was at the Canadian Pokemon League Quarter Finals.  
Gerry’s Girafarig (F) Kind of out of place  
While traveling through the country in his 30s, Gerry encountered a Girafarig that was being cornered by a pack of Houndour. So to help, Gerry had Mooskolt use Thunder-shock to scare them away. Girafarig appreciated what Gerry did for it, so it decided to go with him on his journey.  
Gerry’s Pinsir (M) Beetle brothers motif with Pete  
One day Gerry and his Pokemon stopped off for some lunch and his Slakoth found a bush that was full of berries so he decided to help himself. When out of nowhere a Pinsir appeared and tried to take them from him, but Slakoth refused to let it. Pretty soon they engaged in a fight and when Gerry saw what was going on he decided to catch Pinsir.  
Gerry’s Fearow (F) Kind of on edge  
One day when Gerry was a younger he came across a flock of Spearow, hearing about how tough they were he decided to catch one. Though it wasn’t easy, but he did manage to catch one and sometime later it evolved into Fearow during his 6th Canadian League Gym Battle.

Miles' Dartrix (F) Doesn't have a lot going on upstairs  
Miles very first Pokemon was an adorable little Rowlett. They spent every waking minute together and eventually Rowlett evolved into a Dartrix one Summer Solstice.  
Miles’ Intoxoth (M)  
While walking through the forest one day a Leguzly fell on Miles' head. she tried to get it back in the tree but no matter what it wouldn't let go of her. It was then Miles knew it wanted to be with her so she captured it. It evolved into Intoxoth when Miles utilized a leaf-stone on it.  
Miles’ Hoppip (F) Grassy, also air headed  
One day Miles came across a Hoppip that had lost all leaves, seeing that it wouldn’t make it without its leaves she took it in until its leaves grew back. After all its seeds grew back hoppip chose to stay with Miles.  
Miles’ Bellsprout (F) Thin like a weed  
While tending to her home garden one day Miles noticed one shrub that turned out not to be a tree at all, it was actually a Bellsprout. Thinking she could use a Pokemon like this she captured it.  
Miles’ Drowsy (M) Communicates with a hidden force  
One day Miles and Laurie noticed some local Pokemon that were wandering into a deep cave, apparently it was because of a Drowsy that was giving out dream waves. At first they didn’t know why, but then they discovered that to the forest Pokemon, Drowsy was helping the weaker Pokemon get stronger. After seeing that, Laurie and Miles offered to help Drowsy and soon Drowsy decided to remain with Miles.  
Miles’ Alola Exeggutor (F) Tree hugger  
When Miles was a child her family traveled to Hawaii, it was there she observed the very big Exeggutor there and wanted one all her own. While there she captured a young Exeggute and took it home with her. Then one very bright summer day Exeggute grew into the giant Exeggutor Miles always knew it could be. 

Laurie’s Bounsweet (F) Cute and flowery  
When Laurie was a little girl she found a Bounsweet in her local park running away from a Munchlax that thought it was food. After saving it from becoming lunch Bounsweet decided to stay with Laurie and became her closest friend (but don't tell Miles that)  
Laurie’s Grookey (M)- Girash Grassy  
One day Laurie made friends with a little lost Grookey who was all alone with no one to take care of it. So she decided to take care of it and raise it as her own  
Laurie’s Tropius (M) Tropical like he reggae cap  
While in the forest, she encountered a wild Tropius. It was very social and took liking to her, even saving her from a flock of attacking Murkrow. It was there and then, that Laurie decided to catch Tropius and make it part of her team.  
Laurie’s Wobbuffet (F) Doesn't really want to fight  
One day Laurie saved a Wynaut from a flock of Spearow, after scaring them off Wynaut took a liking to her so Laurie took it in and decided to help it get stronger. Once it got stronger it evolved into Wobbuffet.  
Laurie’s Bellossom (F) Joyful and cheerful, also flowers  
One day Laurie met a Bellossom that was having trouble finding its inner rhythm, so Laurie decided to help it find itself and soon the 2 of them became close friends and Bellossom found its rhythm.  
Laurie’s Seel (M) Cute, also represents ocean conservation  
Laurie's most recent Pokemon was obtained when she and Miles here at a river clean up. Laurie noticed the poor sick thing and took it to a Pokemon Center. She visited it frequently and when it was given a clean bill of health she decided to capture and train it for herself. 

Kelly’s Grey Persian (F) Uppercrust  
As a teenager Kelly embarked on a journey with her Felinail. Just before the Performance Round of the Canadian Grand Festival Felinail evolved into Couglaw  
Kelly’s Cincinno (F) Looks fancy  
When Kelly was young (20) she found a Mincinno living in the wild and was so enamored with it's adorable/kind nature she captured it. The 2 of them were a perfect team and when she found a shiny stone she used it to make Minccino evolve into Cinccino  
Kelly’s Blizzarowl (M)  
For their anniversary one year Kelly's husband got her a Blizzarowl since Kelly always lamented on how much she wanted one.  
Kelly’s Azumarill (F)  
When Kelly was 22 she won a Pokemon egg in a contest that later hatched into a Azurill. It eventually evolved into Marill after one of Kelly’s performances then finally into Azumarill when Kelly found a Water Stone and used it on Marill.  
Kelly’s Storcy (F)  
Early in Kelly's marriage she told her husband how she wanted a Pokemon that was both beautiful and could be ridden. So he got her the best Storcy he could find and both of them frequently went riding through the hills.  
Kelly’s Jumpluff (M)- Eldegoss Definitely wiser than her daughter  
One of Kelly’s more recent Pokemon is a Hoppip that she found roaming around her topiary garden. As affectionate as it was, Kelly knew she had to catch it and so she did. It evolved into Skiploom during a sparing match with her daughter, and then into Jumpluff just a few weeks before the race began. 

Taylor’s Grey Meowth (F) Uppercrust  
Taylor's first Pokemon was a Felinail that was the daughter of her mother's Couglaw.  
Taylor’s Pottred (F)  
When Taylor was young she wanted to learn how to be an equestrian, so her mother let her race one of the offspring of her own Storcy.  
Taylor’s Furfrou (F) Need I say more?  
After seeing how elegant and stylish Furfrou were, Taylor wanted one of her own. So her parents bought her one and even had it groomed into the Star Cut.  
Taylor’s Poliwag (M) She'd find him cute  
One day while vacationing on the shore Taylor got sprayed by someone, which made her really mad. Turns out it was a small Poliwag that was swimming in the water. She didn’t think it was funny, but she soon saw that it was just wanted someone to play with. So she captured it and brought it home where it lives in one her family's fountains.  
Taylor’s Marill (F)- Gossifleur Just a small flower beginning to bloom  
On her 10th birthday Taylor got an Azurill that came from her mother's Azumarill. She raised her with great care, and eventually it evolved into Marill during a sparring match with a fellow classmate at the academy.  
Taylor’s Swablu (M) She'd find it pretty  
After seeing a flock of Swablu fly through her family’s backyard garden Taylor wanted one for herself, so using Poliwag she caught one of them.

Tammy’s Smoochum (F) Similar body type  
One day Tammy found a Pokemon Egg all alone in the wilderness and decided to raise it herself, the egg soon hatched into a Smoochum and it became Tammy’s first Pokemon.  
Tammy’s Chingling (F) Matches her ocarina  
At a festival one day Tammy noticed a woman who was conducting a group of Chingling. Entranced by their song she knew she had to get one and on her next birthday she did.  
Tammy’s Lampent (F) Will o wisp motif  
One day Tammy made friends with a Litwick that seemed to like the sound of her pan-pipe. She knew anyone who liked her music that much was okay in her book. So she decided to make it hers and sometime later it evolved into Lampent during the Autumnal Equinox.  
Tammy’s Aerotome (M)  
While exploring some old ruins Tammy found a Totinky. Perplexed by this unique Pokemon Tammy knew she had to have it and with Chingling's help she acquired it. It evolved into Aerotome when she fought the Toronto Gym Leader.  
Tammy’s Kelfki (M) She could use it to keep track of her trinkets  
While exploring a cave for a mineral for a certain potion, she came across a Klefki that helped her find it. Afterwards the 2 of them became friends and Klefki became her newest Pokemon  
Tammy’s Munna (F) Cute, short and a dreamer  
Sometime after her Lampent evolved, Tammy made friends with a Munna that was following her for some time. Feeling that she could use a Pokemon like that she decided to catch it

Mickey’s Shellos (M East Side) Small  
When Mickey and Jay were old enough to become trainers their parents gave them each a Shellos (both from different sides of the country). Mickey’s was from the East Side and just like the twins neither of them are willing to give up.  
Mickey’s Caterpie (M) Not the most experienced one around  
While walking through the woods one day Jay and Mickey came across a Caterpie and a Weedle that were beaten and hurt. They took them to a Pokemon center and stayed by their side all night. When they were given a clean bill of health in the morning both decided to take them in as their own Pokemon.  
Mickey’s Dwebble (M) Values protection  
While on their way to Toronto Jay saw Mickey tripped on what he thought was a rock but it was really the shell of a Dwebble hiding in the dirt. Seeing that it was a little bit scared, they knew it could use a friend so Mickey decided to catch it and bring it along on their journey.  
Mickey’s Dunsparce (M) Not up to much  
One day when Jay and Mickey were battling in their backyard a Dunsparce popped out of nowhere. Mickey decided he could utilize it so with Shellos' help he caught it.  
Mickey’s Driftloon (F) Can't you just imagine them being carried off by balloons?  
One day while attending a local festival, Mickey got what he thought was a Dritloon balloon but it turned out to be a live Driftloon. After giving him and Jay a ride (even though they were scared at first) they 3 of them became good friends and then it became Mickey’s Pokemon.  
Mickey’s Baltoy (NA) Similar body type  
One day while Mickey was hiking up a mountain trail, he encountered a Baltoy that had been stalking him, it then challenged him to a battle, with the help of Dwebble he was able to capture Baltoy

Jay’s Shellos (M West Side) Small  
When Jay and Mickey were old enough to become trainers their parents gave them each a Shellos (both from different sides of the country). Jay’s was from the West Side and just like the twins neither of them are willing to give up.  
Jay’s Weedle (M) Kind of feeble  
While walking through the woods one day Jay and Mickey came across a Caterpie and a Weedle that were beaten and hurt. They took them to a Pokemon center and stayed by their side all night. When they were given a clean bill of health in the morning both decided to take them in as their own Pokemon.  
Jay’s Mudkip (F) Similar head shapes  
When their family went to the lake one day Jay decided to use his Shellos to capture a new Pokemon and they found a Mudkip resting. After a brief battle Jay caught Mudkip.  
Jay’s Shuckle (M) Values protection  
One day, while taking a lunch break Jay and his pokemon's food was taken by a pokemon called Shuckle. Surprisingly it showed great strength and stamina, so he decided to catch it.  
Jay’s Starly (M) Just starting to take flight  
When Mickey and Jay came across a flock of Starly he wanted so desperately to catch one, but then a Skarmory came out of nowhere and scared them off. Just when they thought all the Starly were gone, they discovered one had got left behind in all the confusion Jay was able to catch it. (With the help of Shellos)  
Jay’s Wimpod (M) Wimp is in its name  
One day Jay and Mickey were fishing in a river when a Wimpod crawled up to them and frightened them both. It took them a second to realize it didn't mean them harm and that's when Jay decided to challenge it to a battle with Mudkip and capture it.

Rock’s Toxicroak (M) Looks like a rocker  
Early on in his journey Rock encountered a Croagunk that seemed to take a liking to him. Rock wasn't one to judge, so he let Croagunk come along with him. Croagunk became Toxicroak when he battled the Nova Scotia Gym Leader and won.  
Rock’s Electabuzz (M) Color scheme  
While Rock was hiking up a mountain trail, he came across a wild Elekid that poset great potential so he decided to catch it. Elekid later evolved into Electabuzz, when Rock found a Thunder Stone and used it on Elekid.  
Rock’s Vibrava (M) Not to be underestimated  
While travelling through the badlands, Rock came across a colony of Trapinch. Thinking they were cool looking, Rock decided to catch one of them and so he did. Sometime later while Rock was camping out, as the sun was rising Trapinch evolved into Vibrava just as Rock was waking up  
Rock’s Flintigger (M)  
When Rock and Spud were kids they were playing in a rocky valley, when they accidentally upset a colony of Durants. When out of nowhere came a Clodillo that saved them and the 3 of them became friends. And when Rock was old enough to become a trainer, he searched high and low for that same Clodillo so it could be his partner. It became Flintigger during a battle with the Vancouver Gym.  
Rock’s Pidgeotto (F) Feathers match his hair  
While on his way to challenge his first gym he decided he needed to catch a Flying Type Pokemon, then one day he came upon a flock of Pidgey in an open field. So he enlisted the help of Croagunk and he ended up catching one. Sometime later Pidgey evolved into Pidgeotto during his battle against the St Johns Gym Leader.  
Rock’s Roulettor (NA) Shinx  
When Rock started high school his uncle gave him a Slotric. Rock loved the little dude and always used him whenever possible. Slotric evolved into Roulettor when Rock battled the Badlands Gym. 

Spud’s Slaking (M) Need I say more?  
While on his way to Quebec City, Spud cut through a large forest where he met a tribe of Slakoth who he befriended. When it was time to go, one Slatoth stowed away in his backpack, seeing that it obviously liked him he decided to catch it. It evolved into Vigoroth when he fought the Ottawa Gym and into Slaking when he and Rock had a battle.  
Spud’s Diggersby (F) Rotund and kind of dirty looking  
One day while Spud was listening to music, his tunes attracted a Bunnelby that seemed to like his music. Spud figured any Pokemon that could rock out like him was cool, so he decided to catch it and Bunnelby soon evolved into Diggersby during Spud’s battle against the Badlands Gym Leader.  
Spud’s Magby (M) Not all that fired up yet  
While hiking through some mountains, Spud came across a Magby that seemed lost. Seeing that it could use some help, Spud decided to help it find its way of the mountain, but once they got down the mountain trail he figured out it had no home, so Spud let it come with him on his journey.  
Spud’s Quagsire (M) Doesn't seem like there's a lot going on  
One day while Spud and his Pokemon stopped off for a break near a small river, they were all squirted by something. Turns out it was a Wooper that was looking for someone to play with, Spud thought he he could use a Pokemon like that so he decided to catch it. Later on Wooper evolved into Quagsire when Spud challenged the Niagra Falls Gym Leader  
Spud’s Slowbro (M) Content just lay the day away  
One day while relaxing on the shore Spud encountered a Slowbro on the beach that took a liking to him. So he decided to catch it and that's just what he did.  
Spud’s Helicopree (F) Pupitar  
When Spud's family went on vacation to the tropics he saw these weird flying plant Pokemon and decided he had to have one. He finally caught a Tropimela when it crashed into him. Tropimela became Helicopree when Spud fought a classmate. 

Lorenzo’s Ampharos (M) Sheep butt heads like they do  
While walking through a field, Lorenzo encountered a Mareep that seemed very playful. After playing with it for a while, Mareep formed a bond with Lorenzo and decided to accompany him on his journey. Mareep later evolved into Flaaffy during his battle against the Ottawa Gym Leader. Then finally it evolved into Ampharos while protecting him from a rouge herd of Stantler.  
Lorenzo’s Escavalier (M) Matches with Accelgor  
While on his way to Vancouver, he came upon an underground cave. Wondering what might be down he decided to check it out, suddenly he saw something down there sitting in a pile of rocks. It was a Pokeball and apparently it still had a Pokemon inside it; a Karrablast. Not knowing how it got down there or what it was doing down there in the first place Lorenzo decided to keep it for himself. It evolved into Escavalier when he went toe to toe with the Winnipeg Gym Leader.  
Lorenzo’s Octillery (F)- Inkay Color scheme  
One day, while walking along a beach Lorenzo noticed a Remoraid that had washed onto shore. It was very dehydrated, so he quickly took it to the Pokemon Center to get proper treatment. After it was back to perfect health, he released it back into the ocean. But as he was continuing on her journey, Remoraid kept following him along the shoreline. Lorenzo realized that Remoraid wanted to come with him, so she decided to catch it. Remoraid later evolved into Octillery when he entered a Water Pokemon race.  
Lorenzo’s Basculin (M) Matches with the Red Basculin  
Near the Vancouver Aquarium, Lorenzo heard about the Golden Magikarp and wanted to catch it for himself. But instead he caught a Blue-Striped Basculin but he was cool with that because of how fierce it looked.  
Lorenzo’s Sawk (M) Kind of lithe  
During training practice, Lorenzo and his Pokemon were interrupted by a wild Sawk that was looking for a fight with his Pokemon. Though it was a hard and arduous battle Lorenzo eventually managed to capture Sawk.  
Lorenzo’s Murkrow (M) Pesky  
One day when Lorenzo and Mareep (before it evolved) stopped off for a bite to eat in the park, they attracted a flock of Murkrow that began to surround them and try to steal their food. Luckily Mareep was able to scare them off, except for one that managed to stick around. At first he thought it still wanted their lunch, but it soon began to show him its tougher side. Impressed, Lorenzo thought he could use a Pokemon like that so he caught it.

Chet’s Accelgor (M) Matches with Escavalier  
One day Chet came across a Shelmet hiding in a set of bushes that was sleeping. Seeking an easy catch he threw a pokeball and was rewarded with a new ally. It evolved into Accelgor during abattle with a friend.  
Chet’s Rhyhorn (M) Similar body type  
One day Chet came across a wild Rhyhorn eating from a bush that was full of berries. Seeing how cool and strong it looked he decided to catch it and make it his.  
Chet’s Throh (M) Hefty  
One day when Chet was in the forest a Throh came out of nowhere and challenged him to a battle. With Rhyhorn's help Throh was captured and Rhyhorn learned Take Down.  
Chet’s Tentacruel (F) A pest  
While fishing in the ocean for a powerful Water Type Pokemon, Chet caught a Tentacool that possessed great strength. It evolved into Tentacruel when Chet found a Water Stone and made it evolve.  
Chet’s Gogoat (M) Goats butt heads like they do  
One day while Chet was hiking in the forest a small Skidoo appeared out of the bushes and startled him. Seeing how it seemed to like him he decided to catch it and it later evolved into Gogoat when he battled the Halifax Gym Leader.  
Chet’s Basculin (M) Pairs with the Blue Basculin  
One day on a local boardwalk, Chet heard talk about a school of Red-Striped Basculin out at sea. So he hopped on board a boat to go check them out and managed to catch one.


End file.
